Timeline
History of Azure Key: * Bz﻿ - Before Zero * Yz - Year Zero * Az - After Zero The Phantom Age (800M Bz - Yz) '- 800,000,000' Little (if anything) is known abut the phantom age. The Civil Age (Yz - 1950 Az) Year 0 Humans began to work together to form individual societies. 947 - 1117 The First War 1876 - 1902 ' The Second War The Technological Age (1950 Az - 2010 Az) '''1950 ' The technological age begins, production or cars, computers, phones ect. '1970 - 2000 ' The Third War The Age of Repetition (2010 Az - Current Year) '2010 ' Professor Xsuda with the help of Magnas Vos and three others find The Heart Crystal in deep within Nacon's Triforte Rainforest, later in that same year Professor Xsuda creates the first MagicMachine - The Magitech Generator, using The Heart Crystal as it's core. Professor Xsuda researches Aether magic and other dimensions. Professor Xsuda plants The Heart Crystal deep into the ground at an old city in the abandoned region of Nacon. He starts to grow /build the Magitech Generator, Leora ﻿Arctillies goes missing. '2011 ' Professor Xsuda creates Magiblades, Bolts and other Magitech devices. Leon Arctillies meets Professor Xsuda '2012 ' The first Æons appear, Construction of the Old Academy begins around the Magitech Generator. The First Airships takes flight in secret field tests. Students start using MagicMachines more frequently. The first Grand Archon Alix Kamron is found murdered. Uzen Draz gathers the western nations and declares war on the east, he becomes the 2nd Grand Archon. Start of The Fourth War. Æons fight as mercenaries from the location of the Old academy, lending aid to various factions and governments. The Nautilus has many famous sky battles. Leon Arctillies, Jol Raynor and Val Atari named as the first Æons. '2020 ' The Calamity ends of The Fourth War. Uzen Draz relinquished his title to Magnas Vos, who becomes the 3rd Grand Archon. He names Jol Raynor and Val Atari'' as his Sword & Shield. Æons are recognized as a world power. Leon Arctillies, Jol Raynor and Val Atari are recognised as war heroes. Delta Academy Founded. Holly Terry, Dexter Terry, Clint Riley, Celia Rose, Teresa Hunter and Nicholas Lindsey see the ancient one. Clint Riley’s mother and stepfather die. Holly Terry enters a comba. Geji appears through a portal. The city of Sin is destroyed, residents moved to New Eden. '''2021 ' Æon Academy rises from the ground and moves closer to Scar of the World. Æons start to research Aether and its effects. Æons find Geji, he Join Æon Academy. '2031 ' Clint Riley and Teresa Hunter join Æon Academy '''2032 - ''Current Year'' Geji is promoted to instructor. Teresa Hunter and Clint Riley attack Dexter Terry at his school. Dexter Terry has his first Aether Transformation. Dexter Terry meets Professor Xsuda and Æon Captain Leon Arctillies. Dexter Terry takes an airship, he sees the flying academy and the Scar of the World. Dexter Terry, Nicholas Lindsey & Celia Rose join Æon Academy. Clint Riley and Dexter Terry have a one on one fight while Geji commentates. Clint Riley shows off the Primal Form Aether Transformation. Teresa Hunter stops the fight. The team get given their first assignment, protection of Magnas Vos, the Grand Archon. Team gets taken to The Heart Crystal / Magitech Generator. They see a tree growing inside The Heart Crystal, surrounded by machines. They go to the hyper-rail. While in motion the hyper-train gets attacked. The train can't stop. Celia Rose modifies a Magitech device to use the energy of the trains power crystal to seal itself. It works buy they have to jump off the train. Magnas Vos is killed. Clint Riley and Nicholas Lindsey are injured on the mission. Æon Academy is blamed. War starts. Clint Riley and Nicholas Lindsey wait back at Æon Academy for word of their next mission. Celia Rose is put into the Research and development department. Celia Rose makes the first Newtype Magitech sword gives it to Geji. Dexter Terry has an awkward exchange with Teresa Hunter. An unknown enemy faction bombs the Scar of the World and then is shot down. The team combines with Bruno’s squad, they get told their new mission. Use Newtype Magitech to Seal The Ancient One. Protect Æon Academy from attackers, and keep the Exos contained at the Scar of the World. Celia Rose is told to stay behind to work on more Newtype Magitech. On mission the group see the reverse river. They notice some of the Magitech is malfunctioning. Exos attack, they easily kill them with minor injuries, the Magitech gives them the advantage. Dexter Terry and Teresa Hunter see Delta Academy Airships. They realise they are heavily outnumbered, Geji is sick but goes on. They arrived at the crashed airship, see that is is from Delta Academy. They start heading to the Scar of the World. Celia Rose releases the device she sent with the squad won’t work (missing part). Humanoid Exos attack. Æon Academy staff fight off the monsters. Clint Riley and Nicholas Lindsey see Holly Terry floating along down the hallway in a trance.They try to follow her but loose her. They keep fighting. Celia Rose makes her way to an escape pod. Delta Academy arrive and tell her they are under arrest for the death of Magnas Vos. Holly Terry floats in with a group of humanoid Exos, she kills everyone with her floating guns. Celia Rose makes it out of the room. Bruno dies the same way as Celia Rose's mother, helping her escape. Celia Rose enters the pod, releases its broken and cries. Nicholas Lindsey and Clint Riley are fighting Exos and Delta Academy, they head towards the equipment room to find jump packs. Nicholas Lindsey sees Holly Terry heading towards the generator room killing anyone in her way. Nicholas Lindsey hears Æon Academy staff mention they need to stop her from reaching the Magitech Generator. Nicholas Lindsey and Clint Riley argue about what to do. Clint Riley leaves and Nicholas Lindsey goes after Holly Terry. The Ancient One speaks through Holly Terry. Nicholas Lindsey confronts Holly Terry, she damages The Heart Crystal and Æon Academy falls from the sky. They are attacked again by Exos, they realise their weapons don't work. Teresa Hunter dies. One of the wings of Æon Academy explodes. Dexter Terry sees a single pod hit the ground. Dexter Terry uses the device to seal the Scar of the World, sees Æon Academy is damaged. Jol Raynor & Val Atari Show up Fight them. Geji dies protecting Dexter Terry. Dexter Terry thinks he has sealed The Ancient One and leaves. Dexter Terry finds the pod, runs to the location finds Celia Rose injured. Celia Rose gives Dexter Terry missing part, tells him that Clint Riley and Bruno both died so she could escape. Celia Rose explains how Clint Riley sacrificed himself to manually launch the pod Celia Rose tells Dexter Terry she had a crush on him, but she knows he liked Teresa Hunter, she blacks out. Dexter Terry carrying Celia Rose on his shoulders, heads back to the Scar of the World to add the missing part. Æon Academy crashes to the ground. Dexter Terry sees all the airships fall out of the sky. Delta Academy arrive at the Scar of the World. Dexter Terry fights but is outnumbered, uses Primal Form. They find out Magnas Vos, is still alive and that this was all a plan to start The Final War (he needed a large amount of death essence to create a summoning stone, he has been making the humanoid Exo's) Holly Terry arrives and starts killing Delta Academy soldiers, Dexter Terry fights Jol Raynor & Val Atari. Magnas Vos summons an Edelion by killing Val Atari and Delta Academy soldiers. Jol Raynor and Dexter Terry team up and attack Magnas Vos but are unsuccessful. Leon Arctillies and Professor Xsuda show up in The Nautilus and start fighting off Delta Academy soldiers. Dexter Terry asks how the Airship still works, Professor Xsuda explains they built it from a broken Branch of The Heart Crystal. They escape. Dexter Terry finds Geji’s Egg in his bag. The remaining Æons build a new Academy inside a series of caves, Clint Riley is found injured in the ruins of Æon Academy. The Age of Miracles A theorised age yet to happen where people can use magic without the help of technology